Ups and Downs
by Cheer Is Life
Summary: Remake of High School is Hell. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are in a band called Rigid Crystal. When they come home will love arise from bad soil? sakusasu inoshika naruhina nejiten
1. Chapter 1

You guys are lucky….this wasn't supposed to be done till Sunday and you guys got it the day of the notice. Anyways Enjoy, Read, and Review!

Oh and **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all**

Chapter 1: Home?

"Are you ready to rock?" Our pink headed friend screamed into the mic.

It just happens that Sakura and her friends happen to be performing at a concert for their band Rigid Crystal.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" She asked again, getting an even louder response from the crowd then before.

"Ok then Let's do it!!" And she began to sing

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again _

_Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty _

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you _

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope _

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty _

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you _

_Without you _

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty _

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you _

_Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

"_This next song is called 'Here We Go Again'"_

_Again the crowd went wild._

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant _

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. _

_And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant. _

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Oh (No, I'm not) _

_I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not. _

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back...  
(No, I'm not)  
So we just take it back...  
(I'm not)  
So we just take it back..._

"And this last song is called Misery business"

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. _

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving... _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now. _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

"Thank you for coming out tonight… Drive safely" Sakura and her band mates walked off the stage.

"OMG that was so awesome!" Screamed the blond named Ino

"Eh…" started the brunette Tenten "It was alright"

Sakura, Hinata and Ino stopped walking and stared at her.

"Fine…," Huffed Tenten " You caught me it was pretty awesome"

"Mm hm! Just as I thought you're in denial just like-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura

"Just like she's in denial about liking Neji" Sakura Finished

_[Random Explanation Center]_

_In kindergarten 8 people were brought together by fate (and Naruto's hair) and tied by the beautiful bonds of friendship……….that was cultivated by laughter and Sasuke peeing on himself. Its embarrassing times like this where you befriend all witnesses in order to save yourself from eternal embarrassment. The names of this oh so special childrenwere Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Nara. (for the sake of this story Shika and ten are step siblings k?)_

Back to the story

Tenten blushed a light red and said "Just like Ino's in Denial about liking Shikamaru!"

"You know what?" The blonde asked "Lets go get those drinks"

"Works for me" agreed Sakura while the other two nodded. As they began to walk towards the doors they were cut short by the voice of their manager, Anko, behind them.

"You girls did fabulous! But instead of celebrating all night, go home get some shut eye because on Monday…" She paused trying to 'build anticipation'. A couple of minutes passed, a couple more, a couple more…

"Well what is it?" yelled the blonde in frustration " you've just been staring at us for the past ten minutes with evil smirk on your face!!"

"Oh," She started nonchantly "your going home and attending the local high school."

"Oh" the four said

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait fo-

"Wait WHAT?!" the four said simultaneously

Anko had a sly grin on her face. " I've said what I had to say, I will say no more, now go home get some rest! Off you go you four"

"Home?" Tenten asked still not used to the idea

"Yeah home" Ino replied dazed as well

"Well should we tell the boys?" Hinata asked just throwing the idea out there

"Let's surprise them- No wait we should tell them- no lets surprise them…can't we just show up? No they might be mad…" Everybody turned to look at Sakura who happened to be having a silent debate with herself.

"How about we just text them" Hinata once again suggested

"Good idea um who wants to do it?" Tenten asked

"I will," volunteered Ino

Were coming home

Three words. Three words Ino sent to the boys. Home. The girls decided to hit the town another night but now they wanted to come home watch movies eat popcorn and process the newly learned information in their heads.

They were finally going home.

Sooooo how'd you like it? The next chapter will be about the boys yay!!!!!

Oh and don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is another chappie for Ups and Downs. Yes I know I'm a horrible author but some crap has been going on in my life and I got grounded…. Can you believe that? ….. But anyways here you go like a million months late

_Somewhere in Konoha at A small little place called Konoha Café`. _

"I wonder if they have ramen……" Asked a spiky blonde

"ugh…. It's a café` they have everything" said….. well more like _yawned _a extremely lazy, pineapple head who's name happens to be Shikamaru.

"HA! You're right!!! RAMEN HERE I COME" as the blonde he is, Naruto runs off to find his precious food source.

"Dobe." A raven headed hottie named Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet" Shikamaru stated before dozing off.

Neji and Sasuke just looked bored out of their minds and decided to sit there and have a silent staring contest…. Or should I say_ glaring_ contest.

Glare

Glare

Glare

Snicker

Gla- wait snicker?

The boys looked up and there stands Sakura biting her lip in a poor attempt to stop laughing.

Questionable glance?

Snicker Snicker

Look up again… Wait there's four girls now trying their hardest not to start laughing at the scene before them.

Shikamaru dead sleep and just about falling off the booth, Neji and Sasuke both texting without actually looking at their phones and somehow managing to still glare at each other and Naruto currently trying to balance 20—no 27 bowls of ramen… and doing a horrible job at it. They couldn't do it. They started laughing till their stomachs hurting, tears rolling down their faces. The funniest part about it though was that this was exactly the same scene in which they left the boys two years ago. In the exact same positions and all. Some things don't change.

3…

2….

1…..

"HINATA!! TENTEN!! INO!! SAKURA!! YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!!"

…………………….. insert random hugging moments except for Sasuke and Neji they nodded of course and… is that a hint of smile?

"So…. What are you guys doing back?" Sasuke asked

"I mean not that we didn't miss you guys and all but you guys didn't give us any notice or anything." Neji um…._clarified_.

Sakura started speaking very slowly as if talking to little children "Well that's one of the elements of surprise. Actually surprising you."

The other three girls jumped and yelled "SURPRISE!!" while the boys just shook their heads.

Needless to say the girls went back to their laughing, but the guys didn't find that comment so… eh.. funny.

_**Well…. What'd you think? Any ideas cause I have a few but I'd still love to hear you guy's thoughts……. Oh and review please…. The more reviews the faster the update…**_


End file.
